megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Kanda-no-yashiro
Kanda-no-yashiro is a location in the series. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Nanashi and Asahi are given a quest by Odin to retrieve the ark found in Kanda-no-yashiro, located in the Ueno region. In the shrine is a vast cave filled with water, with demons, angels and Japanese gods around. Sukuna-Hikona guards the ark. After defeating Sukuna-Hikona, Nanashi ends up releasing Krishna from captivity, who claims to offer humanity salvation from YHVH's oppression. Demons }}" style="text-align:center; width:650px" !width=9%|Race !Demon !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|Lvl !width=7%|HP !width=7%|MP !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|ST !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|DX !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|MA !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|AG !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|LU |- |Ghost |Preta |11 |140 |66 | | |Wk |Rs | |Wk |Wk |Nu |17 |17 |17 |17 |17 |- |Holy |Heqet |13 |154 |72 | | | | |Rs |Wk | | |20 |18 |19 |21 |17 |- |Dragon |Makara |13 |154 |72 | | |Wk |Rs | | | | |18 |18 |22 |21 |19 |- |Drake |Toubyou |14 |161 |75 | | | |Wk | | |Wk | |21 |22 |20 |19 |18 |- |Nymph |Apsaras |15 |150 |114 | | |Wk |Rs | | | | |14 |18 |27 |20 |23 |- |Femme |Mermaid |15 |135 |114 | | | |Rs |Wk |Rs | | |14 |18 |29 |20 |23 |- |Flight |Gu Huo Niao |16 |140 |118 | |Wk |Rs |Wk | |Rs | |Wk |15 |19 |30 |21 |24 |- |Yoma |Koppa Tengu |16 |171 |133 | |Wk | | |Wk |Rs | | |20 |30 |17 |23 |21 |- |Jaki |Ippon-Datara |16 |230 |55 | | |Rs | | | |Wk | |33 |20 |15 |21 |23 |- |Divine |'Archangel' |17 |?? |?? | | | | | | |Nu |Wk |?? |?? |?? |?? |?? |- |Wilder |Peallaidh |17 |206 |114 | | |Wk |Rs | | |Wk | |15 |19 |31 |21 |25 |- |Genma |Ictinike |18 |247 |71 |Rs |Wk | |Wk | | | | |31 |24 |14 |24 |24 |- |Ghost |Obariyon |18 |180 |97 | | | |Wk |Rs | |Wk |Nu |22 |22 |19 |31 |28 |- |Divine |'Principality' |18 |?? |?? | |Wk | | | | |Nu |Wk |?? |?? |?? |?? |?? |- |Brute |Azumi |19 |152 |101 | | | |Rs |Wk | | | |23 |23 |26 |32 |29 |- |Fallen |'Ose' |19 |?? |?? | | | | | | | |Nu |?? |?? |?? |?? |?? |- |Beast |Inugami |20 |193 |104 | | |Rs |Wk | | |Wk |Rs |24 |24 |21 |33 |30 |- |Horde |Oni Horde |20 |741 |376 | | |Rs |Rs |Wk | |Wk | |43 |30 |24 |31 |35 |- |Horde |Pirate Horde |20 |861 |337 | | |Wk |Nu |Nu |Wk |Rs |Rs |24 |29 |43 |31 |36 |- |Kunitsu |'Sukuna-Hikona' |22 |?? |?? | | | |Rs |Wk | |Rs |Rs |?? |?? |?? |?? |?? |} Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse Locations